


I'm proud of us

by MissEms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get their first copy of the finished book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm proud of us

It was an ordinary Wednesday, and Dan had just gone to answer the door. Phil assumed it was just an Amazon package or something, not even bothering to look up from his computer as Dan left the room. 

"Phil!" Dan yelled excitedly, followed by hurried footsteps. "Its here!" 

"What's here?" Phil asked, looking up from his laptop. Dan suddenly appeared in the doorway and raised an object in the air. 

"The book! The book, it's here!" Dan excitedly announced. 

Phil instantly shut his laptop and hopped off of the couch. "Let me see!" He said, reaching for it. Dan handed him the book and Phil grinned. "It ok amazing!" He exclaimed happily, flipping through the pages randomly. 

"I call reading it first!" Dan quickly announced with a look of satisfaction in his face. 

"No way!" Phil argued, hugging the book close to his chest. 

"I'm the one who answered the door to even get it!" Dan complained. "I should get read it first!" 

Phil rolled his eyes. "That's not even a good reason! I'm older, I should get to!" 

"Please let me read it first, Phil," the younger boy whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a fake pout. 

Phil simply rolled his eyes again. "Alright, I have an idea, come here." Phil took Dan's hand and pulled him towards the couch, sitting with the book in his lap.

Dan sat beside the older man and gave him a questioning look.

"Were going to read it together," Phil smiled, planting a kiss against Dan's temple, and opening to the first page. 

Dan gave Phil a grin, and settled in beside him, turning his attention to the book. "Can you believe it's finally done?" He asked, staring down at the words they'd written for the introduction such a long time ago. 

"It crazy isnt it?" Phil said, running his fingertips across the print.

They spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon just sitting there, reading the book.  _Their_ book. Occasionally they would laugh at something, or even read bits of the book out loud to one another. 

After reading parts that they knew meant a lot to each other, they would look at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

 After a while, Dan's head ended up resting against Phil's chest, and he laid his legs on top of Phil's lap comfortably. 

"I love it," Dan said as Phil closed the book. "It's everything I wanted it to be," he said happily. 

"Its perfect," Phil agreed. "Im really proud of us." 

"I'm proud of us too," Dan repeated.

The older man looked down at the younger one with such fondness in his eyes. "Im mostly proud of you, though," He admitted and wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders and pulled him close. 

Dan knew he was blushing, and buried his face in Phil's shirt. "I love you," he mumbled quietly. 

"I love you most," Phil sang happily, pressing kisses to the top of Dan's hair. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too," Dan agreed, looking up at his boyfriend. Their lips met briefly before either of them spoke again. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Dan asked after a moment.

"what do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Just, all of this is so surreal. I just wrote a fucking book with my favorite youtuber, who also happens to be my boyfriend. I never thought I would make it this far," Dan gazed up at Phil. "Im literally the luckiest guy in the entire world."

Phil smiled and planted a kiss to Dan's head. "Im the lucky one," he said. "I get to look at you everyday." 

"You're such a dork," Dan giggled, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up, I was trying to be romantic!" Phil whined. Dan shook his head, giggling. 

Dan suddenly turned his attention back to the book. "They'll like it right?" He asked. 

"Of course they will. They'll love it," Phil assured him. "Why wouldn't they?"

Dan shrugged. "What if it's not everything they were hoping for?" He asked, unsure.

"Bear, you just read it. It was amazing. theyre gonna love it, don't worry." Phil smiled, squeezing him a bit tighter for a brief second. "You have put so much effort into this and I am so proud of you, and the fans will be too. They know how hard we worked on this. They're gonna love it, I promise."

Dan smiled. "I love you."He reached for the book and picked it up. "I want to read it again actually."

Phil chuckled and moved to get up. "Go ahead."

Dan grabbed Phil's arm. "Where are you going?" He pouted. "I need my cuddle buddy!" He batted his eyes, trying to win Phil over. 

"How about we eat some dinner first, then we can ready it again okay?" 

Dan nodded, noticing how hungry he was. 

 

Later that night, Dan climbed into bed with Phil and curled into the older man's side, opening the book.

_Once upon a time there were these two guys named Dan and Phil..._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
